Sirvienta
by dyeLbi-chan
Summary: Kagome tiene 17 años y medio e Inuyasha va a cumplir 19.¿Cuando se convirtio la sirvienta en la ama de su corazon y sus sentidos? Averiguanlo en este fic lleno de amor y...deseo..InuKag... [enPAUSA]
1. sueÑos adolescenteS

e aki mi nuevo fanfic lemon >/ es k soy una pervertida tooooooootaaaaaaal!

disclaimer; inu nio me pertenece TT k rabiaaa! pero algun dia sera solo mio...muajuajauaj!

* * *

Ya eran las nueve menos cuarto. Kagome se levantó de su cama, se puso su vestido de falda corta negra junto la bata de sirvienta. No savia por que, pero a su amo desde hacia semanas se le antojo que llevara ese vestido, como si de una criada se tratará.

No es que fuera una mujer, sino una adolescente ya mayor pero solo de pensar en el hombre que le esperaba a la otra habitación para avisarle que se despertará, un deseo reprimido le recorrió por dentro.

Entró a trabajar con él en sus 16 años y medio a falta de dinero.

Su padre murió, y su madre solo tenía suficiente dinero para pagar los estudios de su hijo barón: Sota, de apenas nueve años.

Al principio solamente limpiaba la casa una o dos veces por semana. Pero al pasar los meses, cada vez deseaba ir más para poder ver a su "amo".

Y como si el pudiera leer los pensamientos de la chica, al cumplir los 17 años, él le pidió que fuera más a menudo. Al final le compró la habitación de al lado suyo, con la excusa de así poder servirle y pagarle más para que ella tuviera más dinero, y tambien asi ayudarle en todo no solo en limpiar a casa; sino hacer tambien la comida, limpiar, planxar, guardarla ropa, o simplemente para lo que el quisiera. El piso lo pagó él, como el agua o la electricidad…que ella gastaba.

El apartamento tenía diferentes partes. Era conjunto, era como una casa situadaen el campus de la escuela. En el piso de abajo vivían Sango y Miroku. Tenían una habitación y un lavabo para cada uno de ellos. Pero la cocina-comedor era conjunta, había un sofa cama, una television d pantalla plana con DVD y PS2 para k jugraran los chicos y detrás una mesa con las sillas para comer a gusto.

Arriba vivía ella y justo al lado su amo…Inuyasha… ((siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)). Él era un chico rico que iba a la universidad. Tenía el pelo negro y bastante largo. Unos ojos dorados e arrogantes, pero cálidos cuando estaban solos. Era un hombre, más bien un muchacho, ya que tenía 18 años e iba a cumplir 19 la semana siguiente. inuyasha era un conquistador, al final de baxillerato él estuvo a punto de suspender pero gracias a las clases de kagome, consiguio aprovar. Y ahora también le ayudaba en la Uni. Inu al principio tría o salía con algunas chicas, pero al pasar el tiempo empezó a aburrirse con ella y ya hacia meses que no hacía "nada" de lo que hace un universitario decente a su edad, pero era mejor asi, decía siempre él al preguntarle por su cambio repentino.

Hacía más de un año que trabajaba para él; y cada vez le dolía más el corazón. Pero su amo savía como curarlo. Él estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de la chica y, más de una vez él también había demostrado cierta debilidad hacia su sirvienta.

Muchas veces había ido a la habitación de ella solo para verla dormir y oír como suspiraba su nombre mientras dormía; otras la despertaba y le pedía si podía quedarse con ella…durmiendo…la abrazaba como si de un peluche fuera y no la soltaba, hasta el dia siguiente que sonaba el despertador y tenía que irse a la uni; aunque algunas veces había pedido el pequeño favor a Sango o a Miroku quele guardara los pauntes y asi poder seguir con ella...acurrucandose en sus brazos, imaginandose quetal vez algun dia, pasaria algo.

Ella tan solo asentía con esa amable sonrisa, la misma que había causado algunos mimos entre ellos: roces en la mejilla, besitos en la comisura de los labios por parte de él o piquitos que ponían la cara de la inocente Kagome rojo tomate; aunque tan solo...Un par…eran dignos de recordar. fue en esos momentos que su amor platónico pasó a ser de romántico, a ser deseoso y excitantes, ya quecuando más tiempo passaba con él más ganas tenía de amarlo y demostrarselo.

Él se desesperaba ya que había tenido algunas "amantes", que evidentemente ella conocía…pero el cosquilleo era diferente ya que solamente con Kagome aparecía.

Anhelaba amarla y juntarse con ella en un beso lleno de deseo y pasión. No solo sintiendo sus labios mimarse sino comerse unos a los otros, quería sentir esa pequeña lengua por toda su boca, por recorrer su cuerpo mientras las mejillas de ella seguían siendo de ese tono rosado que tan…amaba. la quería solo para él; poder llevarla a sitios bonitos, salir al cine. decirlo lo que sentía por ella de todas las maneres possibles.

Pero no podía, nunca había hablado de nada a sus padres, aunque fueran ellos mismos quien la contrattaron ya que la anterior…era demasiado sobre protectora con SU amo. Una tal Kikyou…que aún le daba pesadillas; escalofríos que solo la mirada de Kagome podía hacer desaparecer.

Peroahora tenía a kagome...

Esa mañana Inuyasha tenía uno de esos sueños que los chicos al levantarse deben irse CORRIENDO a la ducha; esos atrayentes malditos sueños con ella…con Kagome…SU sirvienta…

Aparecía de la nada. Ellos en la cama sin nada más que sus labios juntarse. Sentía las pequeñas manos de ella acariciando todo su cuerpo. Y tenía la maravillosa vista de ella encima de él; totalmente desnuda y deseosa de pertenecerle… Inuyasha sentía el placer recorrer por todo el cuerpo y de repente ella susurraba su nombre

-amo…mi amo…mi Inuyasha…- decía ella jalándole el perfecto pelo azabache para que se le levantará de su posición de "descanso" para besarla con deveciòn , para ir bajando él por su cuenta hacia su cuello, lamiendole dulcemnete paraseguir bajando hacía sus senos y seguir acariciando como habia echo con el cuello de ella… mientras ella buscaba en el interior de sus bóxer eso tan sumamente exctinate y acariciarlo...

- Kagome… ¡quiero amarte! Ahhaaa…Kagome…

Y como si tratará de una revelación abría sus ojos para encontrarse solo en la habitación con los rayos del sol acariciando su cuerpo casi desnudo, solo tapado por unos bóxer que…sin lugar a duda, parecíanestrechosal tener que aguantar la excitación del chico, como si de un adolescente se tratará se le habia levantado.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que ella llegue a despertarlo. Miró el reloj: faltaba media hora. Tenía tiempo.

Se metió en la ducha esperando que el agua fría le ayudara a tranquilizarse…

Pero era invierno y podría enfriarse…no era convincente sino aún sería peor, ella debería cuidarlo.

Inuyasha: como si fuera débil para eso. No necesito para nada sus cuidados. - Pero la mente divago algunas imágenes que irrumpían de su más remota inconsciencia: él sentado en la cama con Kagome dándole de comer. – Eso pasaría… - pensó. Otra de ella acurrucándole en la cama dándole un pequeño beso en la frente – eso demasiado maternal.

Volvía a recordar, y lo siguiente…lo siguiente.

Estaba debajo la ducha con el agua tibia y recordó lo que Miroku le dijo para curar el resfriado.

_

* * *

flash back_

_Miroku: lo mejor es pasarlo a otra persona- dijo con una sonrisa pícara._

_Inu: u.ú…¬¬ ¿que quieres decir con eso Miroku?- contestó él haciéndole creer a su amigo que no entendía de que hablaba._

_Miroku: ya me entiendes ¬¬! El SEXO! Otra de sus perfectos razones para hacerlo!_

_fin flash back_

* * *

Otra vez eso en mente…otra vez en eso… había conseguido que su miembro descansara ligeramente, para recuperar su punto más alto y grande, otra vez con lo mismo…

Inuyasha: Kagome….

Susurró mientras las imágenes de todos sus sueños volvían a su mente. Y sin más…dejó su último recurso para que su miembro "bajará" como si fuera el evidente. Al cabo de unos segundos empezó a masajearse, creando la ilusión que quien lo hacía era su Kagome. Con sus frágiles manos, con esa tez blanca y esos ojos chocolates tan tiernos. Ese olor que hacía su pelo medio ondulado que le volvía loco, ella…solo ella era la que le hacía comportarse como un crío de 15 años tocándosela como cuando no has sentido nadamás que una mano recorrer su miembro.

Luego el placer lo inundó. Como si hiciera tiempo que no explotará y el susurro de su sirvienta volvío a recorrer el baño por enésima vez durante esos últimos meses...((comnt.autora: cuando ara k ace eso? ¬¬))

Inuyasha: "Kagome…KAGOME…" aaaahhhhh….

Y en ese estado de medio ensoñación una imagen de ella con esa sonrisa tan plácida seguida de dos susurros que para él era droga pura para vivir… lo que le decía ellasiempre antes de irse a dormir…

Kagome: te quiero Inuyasha…

Creyendo que él nunca lo había oído…y por fin la descarraga le abatio.

* * *

ueno y aki ta mi capi! espero k les guste pk yo tengo muuuuxaaas ideas con esooo! y como siempre k le pido a lizy-chan k kiere me dice... LEMOOOOOON! u.ú pues mira la complaci e amiita!

y espero k lagun dia mis istoria sean tan animadas como las d anyara o lady sakura lee ...sniffsniff...ToT k feliz seriiia!

espero vuestros reviews para saver si la historia se entiende o gusta o lo k sea okii!

**nio me odias x amaRte + kiSieRa yo oLvidaRte --- **LLegex ´arepedpac´!


	2. caLientame

y aki ta el segund caaaaaaaaappppppppp...

* * *

Cuando él salió de la ducha se sorprendido ya que…

Kagome: ah! Hola Inuyasha.- sonrió y al hacer una reverencia- espero que hubieras tenido una buena noche...- Dijo ella alzándose a verle. Le encantaba admirarlo cuando salía de la ducha con solo esa toalla.

Inu: "-/- ¿Una muy buena noche, dice?...muy buena."

Pero Inuyasha no debía pensar en eso ahora, había terminado con ese problema en el baño así que… Le quedaba aún algo de tiempo.

Kagome: Has estado mucho tiempo en la ducha¿verdad? Iba a despertarte, pero como ya estabas levantado decidí arreglarte la habitación, y la ropa, y…

Pero Inu ya no le escuchaba; observaba atentamente el movimiento de ella mientras hacia la cama. Sí; había sido una gran idea comprarle ese vestido. Ahora cuando aparecía Miroku ya no la coqueteaba tanto, ahora ya parecía más suya…solamente de él.

Además el escote era muy prominente ya que era un vestido de tirantes y al hacer la cama y tirarse adelante para apretar la colcha, dejaba a Inu poco a la imaginación.

Y ella seguía hablando; aunque paró durante algunos segundos a mirarlo, estaba sonriendo tiernamente mientras la miraba y le puso nerviosa; sus mejillas otra vez de ese rojo dulce que tanto le gustaba fue lo que vio Inu al subir la mirada en dirección a sus ojos.

La miró directamente como si quisiera decirle con la mirada lo que no le salía con palabras. Pero ella estaba tan ruborizada que se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama no sabiendo que eso sería peor.

Al volverse a medio agachar, su trasero deslumbró la vista de Inuyasha.

Inu: "es perfecto…jeje…ella es perfecta!"

OH Dios! Como deseaba a Kagome en esa misma cama que ella hacía con tanto esmero. Además él aún seguía con la toalla, que no debía caerse, sabía perfectamente lo frenética que se ponía ella con esas cosas.

Más de una vez le sinceró a él, que nunca antes había besado a nadie; fue en ese momento que él le robo un piquito, contestándole que ahora ya podría decir que en realidad solamente se besaba con él. Que hermoso recuerdo…

Inu: "como todos los que tengo…" ¡Kahome mírame!

Ella se giró hacía donde había sonado esa petición. Pero no vio nada extraño solo a su amo en toalla…sólo a él… ¿Cuántas chicas le debían haber visto igual de tentador¿Cuántas? Eso causó otra vez unas mejillas rojizas por parte ella.

Mientras él se deleitaba mirándola desde esa posición. Kagome apoyando sus manos en su cama, con la vista fija en él y ese perfecto trasero en pompa…Ahhh… que espléndida vista. Haciéndose aún más linda cuando ella se ruborizaba.

Kagome¡Oye Inuyasha! – Exclamó ella quitándole de su ensoñación para levantarse y quedarse enfrente de él.- Deberías vestirte, o pillarás un resfriado¿sabes? Voy a cogerte la polera que está en…

Iba a girarse para encaminarse hacía el armario cuando una mano le jaló la suya para que no se fuera. Inuyasha se acercaba a Kagome mirándole fijamente a los ojos chocolates, ahora más sorprendidos que nunca.

Inu: entonces caliéntame.- Dijo él con la cara seria y arropándose sus labios a los de ella.- Caliéntame con tus brazos…

Kagome no sabía que hacer, nunca le había dicho eso antes; no con esa cara de seriedad al menos. Y mientas él se aproximaba peligrosamente solamente pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar que hiciera lo siguiente, lo que fuera. Quería abrazarse a su amo y decirle que si! Que lo haría! Lo que fuera; pero tenía medio que la despidiera por abusiva…

Kagome: Inu… Vas a llegar tarde… - dijo ella en un susurro cuando los labios de él acariciaban su mejilla.

Inu: Mmm… no importa… prefiero estar aquí… contigo...- contestó dándole un ligero beso en el pómulo.- vuelve a hacerlo Kagome…

Kagome:… ¿Él que…?- suspiró acercando sus manos al pecho desnudo de él para acariciarlo.

Inu: vuelve a susurrar así mi nombre…si quieres que siga.- contestó mientras besaba ya con más ternura sus mejillas seguidas veces pasando de una a otra.

Pero ella no decía nada solo le acariciaba más y movía su cara al ritmo de los besos que él le daba.

Inu: susúrralo Kagome… por favor…- al mismo momento él acariciaba sus mejillas con las manos y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Kagome abrió la boca, lentamente. Luego pasó su lengua por ellos mientras Inu se los miraba atento a cualquier palabra que saliera…

Kagome; Inu…- tal vez era porque lo amaba, o por que deseaba con todo su cuerpo que él no parase, pero tras el choc de esas palabras: Kagome dijo con la misma voz, pero más sensual y excitante.

Al rato Inuyasha ya volvía a acariciar esos hombros que gracias a la calefacción y a las manos de él estaban calientes. Kagome subió sus brazos al cuello de su amo, y él dejó saborear el cuello de su sirvienta para subir desde su mentón a sus labios no sin antes…

Inu: hacia mucho tiempo que no nos besábamos así¿verdad?- lo dijo tranquilamente. Tal vez ella reaccionaba mal o le hacía apartarse como otras veces… ((Queréis k haga eso…muajaujauajau! U.ú me mataríais…)

Pero en vez de enfadarse ella se abrazó más del cuello de él y le dijo flojito mientras le besaba ahora en la mejilla.

Kagome: hace tanto tiempo…que ya ni lo recuerdo..

Genial! Pensó él, tal vez debería esperar dos meses más para poder volver a hacerlo pero valía la pena.

Así que se acercó a ella y beso a Kagome cariñosamente de manera superficial. Kagome enseguida abrió su boca para que él dejara de dar piquitos y empezará a besarla más profundamente. Cosa que a él le agradó. Siguió acariciando sus labios con los de ella al principio lentamente; pero cada vez quería ahondar más ese mimo. Así que la jaló de la cintura y la besó de una manera pasional. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a los labios de él así que entendió enseguida lo que hacía.

Al cabo de un rato Kagome sintió como la lengua de Inu iba acariciando sus labios de vez en cuando, sobretodo cuando se separaban para coger aire.

Al final Kagome abrió totalmente sus labios y así Inu pudo hacer que su lengua entrará en esa boca tan deseada para buscar a su nueva compañera.

Era la primera vez que hacía eso y no estaba seguro que a Kagome le gustará la idea, pero ya estaba harto y quería saborearla cuanto más mejor, ahora que tenía miedo de despertarse de ese sueño tan dotado de hermosura.

Ella al principio se sorprendió pero era precisamente por eso que había querido ahondar totalmente ese contacto. Sintiendo la lengua rozándole suavemente la suya que se despertaba de repente para luego intentar repetir los roces que le daba Inu. No quería separar los labios y romper esa nueva unión; luego Kagome fue quien entró en la boca de él, experimentado todo tipos de sabores distintos pero lo que más le excitoo a ambos no era que Kagome abrazará a Inu de una manera muy comprometedora o que él había quitado el batín blanco para acariciar por sobre la tela los pechos de ella; cosa que ella aún no se daba cuenta ya que estaba concentrada en esos colmillos de él que nunca había "tocado directamente", mmmm… que gustó le daba a él; pero luego ella empezó a sentir algo recorriendo sus senos y al intentar descubrir que era se dio cuenta que eran las manos de Inu.

Segundos más tarde sentía algo duro apretándole la ingle…oh!oh! no había pensado en eso Kagome. E Inu no podía actuar; creía que eso se había apagado; esa niñita era capaz de excitarle tanto, incluso después de haber saciado su apetito esa misma mañana…

* * *

gracias a las k me dejaroon un reviewww!

espero tener maaaSSSSSSSSS pk de verda kre k are este lemon muyyy ejem ¬/¬ bonito?

ueno espero k nos veamosss!


	3. repetiR L inicio

espero k os guste la conty pk a mi siii!

* * *

Ya eran casi las once y en media hora llegarían Miroku y Sango para almorzar.

Kagome había sacado unos huevos de la nevera para poder hacerlos revueltos. Inu estaba sentado en la mesa, admirándola; la cocina estaba en el mismo comedor así que hiciera lo que hiciera ella, Inu podía observarla todo el rato.

Ella ya se había colocado bien el pelo que le había quedado totalmente enredado a causa de los minutos antes.

Inuyasha tuvo que hacer un grandioso esfuerzo para apartarse de ella con la excusa de ir al lavabo. Kagome entendió perfectamente.

No quería parar de besarla pero era ella…

* * *

**Flash back**

_Las manos de Inu estaban en las suaves piernas de ella; Kagome tan solo le acariciaba la espalda húmeda (recordad que él había terminado de ducharse y va solamente con toalla) para seguir con el pelo de él; estaba también un poco mojado pero era sedoso y de un negro atrayente._

_Inu parecía querer decirlo algo, pero Kagome posó sus manos en las mejillas de él; evitando cualquier separación. Ahora lo tenía solamente para ella, le había oído decir su nombre entre jadeos que daba a causa de la fricción de la hombría de Inuyasha a la ingle de ella de manera superficial por encima de la toalla y el vestido de ella, así que Kagome quería seguir oyéndolos_

_Inu no pudo más y separó sus labios de los de ella, ya no podía aguantarse pero debía pensar; la razón en ese momento tenía prohibido la huída. Kagome lo miró con un aire de intranquilidad, vergüenza._

_Kagome: lo siento…- dijo ella bajando la vista y las manos que aún permanecían en la cara de Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha¡Kagome no es eso!- Inu le acarició el mentón para que levantará la vista. Pero el pelinegro no se acordó de cómo le excitaban esos ojos chocolates si los miraba desde demasiada cercanía.- no quiero que hagas algo que no deseas.-dijo él auto convenciéndose de esas palabras…_

_Kagome: pero.- sollozo en silencio.- yo si quiero.- le miró directamente a los ojos acercándose a él para seguir._

_Inu: y yo más…- sus labios se rozaron por unos segundos, pero él se separó y seriamente le contestó-. Kagome eres menor de edad y yo la semana que viene voy a cumplir ya los 19. Sería abusar._

_Kagome: no si yo quiero;- estaba totalmente segura que lo amaba. Sus ojos nunca habían demostrado tanto deseo._

_Inu: pero solo falta…¿cuánto? 3 meses.- intentaba calmarla, lo intentaba. La abrazaba entre sus brazos de la manera más cariñosa pero anhelante a la vez._

_Cosa que eso aún le ponía más nerviosa al sentir la excitación de él._

_Unos gemidos apagados se escucharon cuando él empezó a besar el cuello de ella lentamente, mientras intentaba que olor era el que le atraía siempre a aquel lugar._

_Kagome intentó que su voz sonara seria pero sólo salio un gemido, seguido de tres palabras esperanzadoras.- ¿Me lo prometes?_

_Él apartó su boca del cuello de la sirvienta y la miro desesperado para oír su frase después de que él formulará una pequeña pregunta._

_Inu¿El qué?.- De verdad de ella lo deseaba tanto como él. Inuasha subió una mano a la mejilla de ella y la tocó poco a poco para poder recordar ese tacto tan blando._

_Kagome: cuando sea mayor de edad ¿se…seguiremos con esto?.- debió sonar muy sincero por que él hiciera esa sonrisa que la volvía loca.- ¿Inu…?_

_Inuyasha le dio un ligero beso en los labios_

_Inu: te lo prometo…Kagome_

**Fin flash back**

* * *

Le prometía que seguirían con eso cuando ella cumpliera los 18, pero no se veía posible de esperarse tanto…unos malditos 3 meses sin poder… ¿seguir?

Pero si podía repetir lo anterior ¿no?

Y sin dudarlo se levantó de la silla para coger los platos y llevarlos a la pica donde ella limpiaba los platos de la cena anterior. Pasó los platos dentro de la pica de ella; con un plato y los cubiertos por la derecha y el vaso en la izquierda, y después de dejarlo volvió a abrazarla.

Kagome: Inu…¿Qué haces?- no se había dado cuenta, y cuanto quiso entender que pasaba unos brazos fuertes ya le estaban agarrando de la cintura de una manera sumamente cariñosa.- Inu…dijiste en 3 meses…¿recuerdas?.- la sonrisa pícara de ella era una característica casi imposible de ver en la sirvienta.

Inu: dije seguir…pero podemos repetir el comienzo tantas veces como quieras.-

El principio decía; las caricias…los mimos…besos…sensaciones imposibles de rechazar para alguien que amaba tanto a la persona que quería entregarle todo eso y más, mucho más siempre.

Kagome¿Qué quiera?

Miroku y sango se acercaban la ventana estaba justo enfrente de ellos solo se veía a Kagome. Inu se separó un poco de ella para susurrarle en la oreja un deseo para la noche.

Inu¿vendrás esta noche a dormir conmigo pequeña?

Kagome tan solo asintió posando sus manos húmedas por el agua de los platos en las de él apoyadas en su cintura.

Miroku le obligó a ir a las últimas clases de la mañana. Tan solo eran un par más o menos pero ya la echaba de menos. Intentaba coger apuntes y a la vez encontrar alguna manera para dejar de ser tan débil delante de Kagome; pero parecía imposible, demasiado increíble. Debía hablar con ella sobre. Bueno, sobre "eso". Tener que hacerle entender a ella que parasen parecía fácil pero por mucho que él se repitiera el mismo argumento mas falso le parecía.

Tal vez si antes de ir a "dormir" con ella salía por ahí con algunas "amigas" ((dale con las "comitas" . )) no se excitaría de una manera tan rápida y casi odiosa; por que cuando parecía el momento mas romántico entre ellos, la magia desapareció por completo, haciéndole creer a Inu como si la estuviera utilizando; como si ella fuera solo un capricho que el destino no le dejaba tener.

Cuando llego la hora de poder irse, simplemente recogió las cosas y se fue a la casa. Al llegar encontró a Kagome esperándole en la puerta. Kagome le esperaba siempre, a él y a sus amigos, Miroku y sango que como siempre venían discutiendo detrás.

Kagome: Miroku-san, sango-san! Bienvenidos otra vez- los saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.- Inuyasha-sama bienvenido a Ud. También.- saludó a Inu con la más estricta disciplina y ala vez sonriéndole de la manera mas tierna

Inu se acercó a ella.

Inu: hola Kagome...- le contestó él. Quería hacer algo…como quería besarla como hacía pocas horas otra vez; que toda la UNI se enterará que ésa sirvienta tan "mona" era sólo suya. Así que sólo se acercó a ella y le dio un beso a la mejilla, aunque estaba más cerca de sus labios que no en el resto de la cara para luego susurrarle al oído unas pocas palabras.- ahora debo estudiar, más tarde después de cenar tal vez vaya a dar una vuelta por ahí, pero espérame despierta¿vale?- volvió a darle un beso de la misma manera que antes para luego entrar, demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de la sirvienta; y para el gusto de él demasiado nervioso, y es que ella no había percibido lo ruborizado que estaba.

Inu, Miroku y sango entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras Kagome preparaba la comida, solo faltaban algunos detalles.

Kagome los llamó comieron tranquilamente mientras miraban la TV. Al terminar todos volvieron a estudiar. La sirvienta recogió la mesa, limpió todo. Y decidió limpiar un poco la casa para después coger la ropa de la secadora de ellos para plancharla.

No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su amo. Las últimas veces que le dijo eso fue cuando salía a discotecas para emborracharse, hacerlo con cualquiera y regresar medio embobado. Ella nunca le ayudaba; su amo nunca le pedía que lo hiciera.

¿Cómo sabía eso? Ella limpiaba la habitación cada mañana, se conocía cada cm. de ese lugar y evidentemente todo lo que escondía.

Incluso el paquete de preservativos que guardaba escondido debajo su cama. Pero hacía casi dos meses o más que aún había los mismos: 10. Era solo un paquete antiguamente de 12. Al principio tenía siempre muchos de bastantes marcas diferentes, pero cada vez parecía que su "lujuria" se tranquilizaba. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo le alegraba…como si las de más ya no le importarán.

Por eso le extraño que además de querer salir; esta vez le pidiera que le esperara. No entendió así que solo deseo que llegará la noche para así poder observarlo dormir; acurrucado en sus brazos; soñando juntos como si una pareja fuera. Inu siempre volvía de las fiestas y no sabía de ninguna amiga que se quedará con ella a dormir en casa de otras, ni tampoco se traía a ninguna; al menos desde el día que ella llegó Inuyasha siempre iba a casa a dormir solo, pero borracho.

Solo eso…solo deseaba la noche.

* * *

Al llegar la noche Kagome que estaba en sucuarto después de haber preparado oyó como alguien habría la puerta de la habitación. intentó girarse pero ese alguién le tapó la vista desde atrás...

Inu: oi kagome, me voy pequeña!

Kagome supo enseguidade quien era esas manos un poco rugosas pero con el olor caracteristico de él, de su inuyasha, le invadía una sensación de pasion por todo el cuerpo tan solo sentir sus manos...en la cara.y sin moverse pregunto:

Kagome¿cuando vas a volver?

Inuyasha iba bajando sus manos de la cara de kagome hacía su cuello; luego se acercaó más a ella por la espalda y seguía bajando sus manos hacía sus hombros...sus brazos...hasta llegar a sus manos tan delicadamente calientes y pequeñas; se abrazó totalmente otra vez a ella por detrás con las manos de él en las de Kagome...la sirvienta no había hecho aún ningún movimiento..su respiración se entrecortaba al sentir el respirar de Inuyasha en su cuello. Parecia que estuviera tranquilizandose puesto que su aliento cada vez salía en bocanadas mas lentas...

Inu: en seguida, casi ni te darás cuenta que ya estaré aqui...- Kagome sintió como unos labios traviesos besavban su cuello.- Pero no te duermas por que tampoco te lo puedo asegurar...

Ella se mordió el labio. luego inu se separó de ella e hizo que se girará. Inu se había prometido tan solo abrazarla u poco..no que la besaría en el cuello ni que sus lenguas volveríana encontrarse.

Parecía como si no pudiera separar sus labios de los de ella. Eran tan suaves y deseados... No recordaba quien había empezado¿tal vez el? o ¿Ella? no lo sabía con excatitud, lo único que sentía ahora eralos besos timidos de ella con un toque de desenfreno o era...tristeza...Sentía debajo su mano la piel de ella olor a sakuras tan embriagador...además ahora ya no llevaba el vestido sino tan solo un top junto a una falda un poco corta d pliegues... y así mientras su mano deseaba sentir más de esa piel prohibida tan sólo debía subirlo lentamente, que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora, palpar lo deseado desde hacía semanas, meses...

Los minutos pasaban y no podía separarse de ella..no quería pero sino más tarde...su mano temía seguir así que desde un principio pasó a la espalda acariciandole delicadamente...

* * *

muajaujau a k soy malaaa!

espero k me deis reviewss por fiii ya se k me trado pero yo soy asiin! kjejeje

muxos besos y espero k tes bien koibitooooo! ¬..¬ por si algun dia lees estooo acuerdate de miii


	4. te amo

Los minutos pasaban y no podía separarse de ella...no quería pero sino más tarde...

Su mano temía seguir así que desde un principio la pasó a la espalda acariciándola delicadamente…

* * *

Kagome recostada en su cama miró por cuarta vez que iba de noche hacía el reloj digital de su mesita. Eran casi la una de la madrugada. Por mucho que lo intentará no podía dormir así que solamente podía esperar a que él llegara. Se había levantado dos veces de su cama, con la excusa de ir al lavabo pero había terminado mirando hacía la habitación de su amo, y en un momento de mucha angustia miró debajo de la cama donde él los escondía. 

Eso solo le trajo más pena a su imaginación, no importaba que faltará uno o dos, pero desconsoladamente faltaban ni más ni menos que tres. ¡Tres¡Que pensaba hacer él una orgía!

Ni siquiera podía entender entonces la razón por la cual le había pedido que lo esperara. Es que acaso necesitaba llegar y sentir que una estúpida chiquilla como ella estaba totalmente enamorada de él para mofarse de su inocencia. Y así toda la noche desde que se había dado cuenta de ello no podía parar de llorar.

De repente oyó como alguien intentaba en vano abrir la puerta de abajo. Miró la hora y extrañamente aún era temprano. Él solía llegar a las 3 o las cuatro. Eso le alegró pero al volver a pensar en como seguramente debía estar de mal al sentir como le costaba abrir la puerta de seguro que se iría a su cama a dormir sin acordarse de ella.

Cuando por fin lo consiguió Inuyasha dejo ir un suspiro de satisfacción. Con calma subió las escaleras. Se fue a su habitación, no quería ponerse a dormir con Kagome con ése olor a vodka que debía hacer. Pero luego se le ocurrió algo que de seguramente si estuviera sereno ni se lo pensaría.

Kagome seguía esperando como una boba según ella en su habitación tapada con la manta totalmente oyendo a su amo a la habitación de al lado.

Después de con esfuerzo se había quitado los zapatos, la camisa, pantalones y llevaba solamente sus bóxeres se dirigió hacía la habitación de Kagome.

La sirvienta vio como la luz del pasadizo iluminaba sus ojos, alguien había abierto la habitación, y al mirar hacía la puerta a vio Inuyasha como se acercaba sigilosamente de seguro creyendo que estaba dormida. Kagome al verlo mejor se sonrojó por completa…iba en bóxer!

Al acercarse a la cara de ella para despertarla Kagome olio el olor fuerte de vodka y tuvo que taparse la nariz.

Kagome: tranquilo estoy despierto!- dijo abriendo un ojo. El pelo de él parecía un poco bastante desordenado.

Inuyasha: vale¡mejor para ti!- cuando Kagome iba a recriminarle Inuyasha le quitó la manta que llevaba.

Kagome¿Qué haces Inuyasha?- pregunto indignada al sentir el frio que le calaba el cuerpo.

Inuyasha: oye ¿quieres que me ponga dormir contigo con este olor y la taja (borrachera) qué llevo?

Kagome se lo quedó mirando y se sentó en la cama viendo como él se tambaleaba. Inuyasha cayó arrodillado delante de ella y enseguida se abrazó a ella desde la cintura para no caerse de lado al suelo mareado.

Kagome: Inuyasha!- se sonrojó al sentir los brazos de él a su alrededor mientras un choque eléctrico la invadía al sentir las manos de su amo abrazarse a su espalda, dos segundos más tarde él intentaba levantar la cabeza. Kagome oyó como Inuyasha intentaba decir algo.- ¿Inu…yasha¿Estás bien?

Inuyasha por fin levantó la vista y abrió la boca intentado decir algo. Separó sus manos de la cintura de ella para subirlos hacía su cuello, produciendo cosquilleos a Kagome, se levantó un poco de la posición que estaba cuidando de no caer, al llegar enfrente de ella se apoyó totalmente a Kagome y cayeron así los dos en la cama.

Kagome: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¿Qué haces¡quita¡quita!- intentó separase de él pero fue imposible no podía él era demasiado fuerte e Inuyasha al intentar respirar normal parecía como si se ahogará mareando a Kagome a causa del olor a alcohol que salía de él.

Inuyasha: Dúchate conmigo ahora, así me despertaré de una vez…

* * *

No tenía ni idea como había terminado para convencerla. Levantarlo de la cama y llevarlo hacía el lavabo de la habitación de él ya le costó lo suyo y ahora él estaba sentado en el water solamente con los bóxeres mientras la bañera se llenaba. Kagome se había cambiando y llevaba una camisa de tiras y unas braguitas de color oscuro, igualmente sabía que si se iba a bañar con él tendría que desnudarse, y aunque debería estar totalmente avergonzada tenía la sensación de que aunque era pleno invierno, pensar y fantasear con ello solo le producía golpes de calor. 

Inuyasha intento moverse y vislumbró a Kagome en la pica mojando una toalla, por suerte su mente iba despejándose. Recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había hecho pero su cabeza seguía dándole problemas.

Kagome le dejó la toalla mojada con agua fría en la cabeza.

Kagome¿estás mejor? – él asintió. Kagome giró su vista a la bañera ya faltaba poco para entrar. De repente una mano se agarró a la suya haciéndola caer encima de Inuyasha. Kagome se separó y fijó la vista hacía de él, en sus ojos mostraba preocupación. Kagome levantó sus brazos y se aferró a la espalda de él.

Kagome¿por qué has bebido tanto?- preguntó aferrándose mas fuerte el abrazo que había más o menos entre ellos.

Inuyasha: en serio que lo siento, s-se me escapó de las manos. Ha-hace tanto que no salía de fiesta que ya ni siquiera me acordé de beber. Al… darme cuenta de lo mal que empezaba a encontrarme quise volver a casa… y los únicos que parecían querer llevarme a casa con el coche eran chicas que querían algo fácil. Pero…- cuando Kagome empezó a oír lo de las chicas sintió como si algo de dentro de ella se rompía, en cambio ese pero parecía darle esperanza.- No podía ni siquiera devolver los asquerosos besos que me daban, no podía dejar de pensar en ti.- Kagome se sorprendió parecía una declaración pero era imposible…él nunca…- te juro que no hice nada con ninguna de ella, te lo juro tienes que creerme.

Kagome¿entonces por que te llevaste 3? – Inuyasha la miró fijamente a los ojos, no solo estaba sorprendido de que supiera algo de lo de los condones sino que además la angustia que llevaba a los ojos era notoria. Unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir por los ojos de ella.- ya…ya sé que no tengo derecho a decirte nada de lo que hagas a… así que yo no…

Inuyasha la acurrucó más entre sus brazos. De repente vio la bañera estaba ya llena totalmente.

Inuyasha: ka…gome… en serio que vas a bañarte conmigo.- preguntó totalmente sonrojado.

Ella lo miró aún con algunas lágrimas no es que le importase el cambio de tema solo se sorprendió si giró y se fijó en lo ya llena que estaba.

Kagome: la bañera!- intentó levantarse para ira cerrar pero Inuyasha seguía abrazándola sin intención ninguna de soltarla.

Inuyasha: Espérame fuera ahora vendré yo.

Inuyasha se levantó aún un poco mareado mientras Kagome le ayudaba a ir hacía la bañera, ella lo miró dudando del por que de ese cambio.

Kagome ¿estás seguro…? – Inuyasha le dio las gracias por ayudarla y le dijo que no pasaba nada que se esperara en la habitación.

Inuyasha: pero si ves que tardó mucho entras a ver que pasa ¿vale? Espérame solo tengo que tranquilizarme, y entonces me gustaría emmm… que hablaremos de algo ¿sí?

Kagome: va...vale.

* * *

Su amo salió del baño ya por fin relajado y oliendo a jabón ni nada de ese olor a alcohol. En todo el tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que haría ahora con ella, su actitud había sido tan idiota que ni siquiera sabía como encararla ahora. Estaba seguro que volvería a tardar un tiempo a beber si eso le hacía comportarse como un idiota delante de ella. Se lavó el pelo con la toalla pero le parecía que le siguiera muy complicado peinároslo. 

Por otra parte la timidez y el arrepentimiento por casi haberse bañado con él cuando se lo pidió sin estar totalmente seguro de lo que estaba haciendo no paraba de carcomerle la cabeza, tenía miedo de lo que él quería hablar fuera algún tipo de negación hacía todos las ilusiones que se había hecho.

Inuyasha: Ka…¡Kagome¿Estás ahí? – no le quedó más remedio de tener que pedirle ayuda, la sirvienta entró aún con su mini top y sus braguitas trayéndole a Inu unos bóxeres y la parte superior del pijama este solo se puso los calzoncillos mientras Kagome iba a su habitación a coger un peine y algo de suavizante para peinarlo.

La mente ahora ya la tenía totalmente despejada y los recuerdos que iba asumiendo le demostraban lo mucho que amaba a su sirvienta si verdaderamente había confundido más de la mitad de chicas que había en el local con ella. No sabía como afrontarse a lo que iba a decirle ni siquiera estaba seguro de si era lo mejor que tenía que hacer.

Salió del baño con los bóxeres que ella le había traído, ella seguía en la habitación esperándolo como el mismo le había pedido. Estaba sentada en la cama el la miró dudoso, ella estaba cohibida ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarle, él se quedó embobado fijándose como las braguitas y el top la hacían ver totalmente apetecible para besar cada uno de los cm de piel que se veían.

Se acercó hacía ella temeroso, no quería incordiarla y sabia que ella quería una respuesta, una que sin ninguna duda iba a darle, tragó saliva para hablar, pero ella se adelantó…

Kagome: te amo…

Y ese susurró fue el que encadenó un abrazó posesivo, haciéndolos caer a los dos en la cama. Una cama que sin duda estaban seguros que terminaría totalmente desordenada…

* * *

_y para despues lemon...si ya se pareze muy raro lo k paso pero mi istoria es asi y asi sera... gomenn por la demora... solo espero no volver a tardarme tanto ya saveis gracias a todas por los rW! TT es tan boniko d vuestra parte..._

**_'''Miho.. suru¿ antes era inuyo.nee-chan para kien nio lo sepa!_**


End file.
